1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved vehicle type thermostat and to an engine cooling system utilizing such a thermostat as well as to methods of making such a thermostat and such an engine cooling system.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is well known that automobile type thermostats have been provided wherein each has a bypass through the thermostat leading to a conduit means for a vehicle heater so that the thermostat will not control such continuous flow of coolant to the heater.